ISSUE 106: Super Friends/Gallery
Issue 106 - 01 - Dion playing with LEGO.png|Dion is building something Issue 106 - 02 - LEGO crooked man.png|It's the Crooked Man Issue 106 - 03 - Dion eating breakfast.png Issue 106 - 04 - Dion dancing.png|Dion shows his dance Issue 106 - 05 - Steffi, Jonathan and Chris.png|Dion no longer wants to be friends with them Issue 106 - 06 - Dion and Esperanza.png|And prefers Esperanza Issue 106 - 07 - Dancers.png Issue 106 - 08 - Kwame with poster.png|Kwame asks Nicole's opinion Issue 106 - 09 - Nicole comments on the poster.png|She has some ideas for improvement Issue 106 - 10 - Kwame and Nicole.png|Get these to the Fox Theater Issue 106 - 11 - Dion and Esperanza in class.png|Dion tells Esperanza about the Crooked Man Issue 106 - 12 - Esperanza draws the Crooked Man.png|Esperanza draws Issue 106 - 13 - Suzanne video message.png|Biona is going to sponsor the science fair Issue 106 - 14 - Nicole at fox theater.png Issue 106 - 15 - Nicole attempts to dance.png|Nicole tries to dance again Issue 106 - 16 - Nicole dancing.png Issue 106 - 17 - Rashad and Nicole at the theater.png|Rashad is impressed Issue 106 - 18 - Chris and Jonathan fight.png|Chris and Jonathan get into a fight Issue 106 - 19 - Dion upset.png|So Jonathan is assigned to Dion's team Issue 106 - 20 - Nicole unpacking her dresses.png Issue 106 - 21 - Nicole in Dion's room.png Issue 106 - 22 - Dion melts his LEGO creation.png|Dion finishes the Crooked Man statue Issue 106 - 23 - Nicole with Crooked Man statue.png Issue 106 - 24 - Nicole shows Dion the Crooked Man.png|Nicole wants to know if this is what Dion saw Issue 106 - 25 - Nicole calls Charlotte.png|She calls Charlotte for help Issue 106 - 26 - Suzanne has news for Pat.png|Good news for Pat Issue 106 - 27 - Pat and Suzanne in L5.png|He is promoted to scientist with acces to L5 Issue 106 - 28 - Pat and Suzanne with the fox.png|He sees the fox Dion healed Issue 106 - 29 - Suzanne shows Pat the damage in Iceland.png|And learns what is happening in Iceland Issue 106 - 30 - Charlotte in Nicole's house.png|Charlotte arrives Issue 106 - 31 - Charlotte and Nicole.png|Nicole begs her to train Dion Issue 106 - 32 - Nicole hugging Charlotte.png|She agrees Issue 106 - 33 - Dion meets Charlotte.png Issue 106 - 34- the basement.png Issue 106 - 35 - Dion as the Mind Mover.png|Dion shows his costume Issue 106 - 36 - Charlotte zaps Dion.png|Charlotte demonstrates her powers Issue 106 - 37 - Dion creates energy.png|And Dion his Issue 106 - 38 - Charlotte orders Nicole to leave.png|Nicole gets in the way Issue 106 - 39 - Pat calls Nicole.png|Pat tells Nicole about his promotion Issue 106 - 40 - Dion sad.png|Dion confesses he can't teleport anymore Issue 106 - 41 - Charlotte and Dion.png Issue 106 - 42 - Dion becomes invisible.png|Dion masters invisibility Issue 106 - 43 - Nicole searches through Mark's stuff.png|Nicole finds Mark's old stuff Issue 106 - 44 - The chip only contains photos.png|But the chip only contains photos Issue 106 - 45 - Pat and Nicole outside apartment.png Issue 106 - 46 - Nicole and Pat walking.png|She and Pat go for a walk Issue 106 - 47 - Pool hall.png|And she takes him to play pool Issue 106 - 48 - Dion training.png|Dion boxing Issue 106 - 49 - Charlotte doesn't go easy on Dion.png|Charlotte doesn't go easy on him Issue 106 - 50 - Charlotte and Dion eating.png Issue 106 - 51 - Dion thinks Charlotte could be a hero too.png|You can be a hero if you want to Issue 106 - 52 - Charlotte and Dion hiding from George.png|George is coming Issue 106 - 53 - George enters the basement.png|And he is not happy Issue 106 - 54 - Nicole playing pool.png Issue 106 - 55 - Nicole and Pat drinking.png|Nicole and Pat have a good time Issue 106 - 56 - George looking for the trespassers.png|George keeps searching Issue 106 - 57 - Dion hides Pinchy.png|Dion hides Pinchy Issue 106 - 58 - George distracted.png|And creates a distraction Issue 106 - 59 - Nicole and Pat return home.png Issue 106 - 60 - Pat kisses Nicole.png|Pat kisses Nicole Issue 106 - 61 - Nicole unsure what to think.png Issue 106 - 62 - Dion sleeping.png|Dion is already in bed Issue 106 - 63 - a chip in Mark's watch.png|There is a chip in Mark's watch Issue 106 - 64 - Mark's data found.png|It contains all of Mark's data Issue 106 - 65 - Is BIONA responsible.png|Mark didn't trust BIONA Issue 106 - 66 - Charlotte and Nicole behind laptop.png Issue 106 - 67 - Charlotte will track down the people on Mark's list.png Issue 106 - 68 - BIONA drone.png|BIONA is spying on the apartment Issue 106 - 69- Lars spying on Dion.png|Lars sends Suzanne his data Issue 106 - 70 - Dion and Charlotte caught on camera.png Issue 106 - 71 - Suzanne amazed.png|Suzanne is amazed Category:Episode galleries